


The Truth Always Comes Out

by Ghostly_Ghoul



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Ghoul/pseuds/Ghostly_Ghoul
Summary: Sebastian Smythe isn't the bad person everyone thinks he is. He was bullied when he was young so he created someone that wouldn't get taunted for being himself. He wants to let the Warblers and New Directions know and as always, it's in song form.





	The Truth Always Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line of this one fic and any other I may write because if I did Sebastian would get all the love.

When Sebastian was young he was bullied for trying to navigate the waters of sexuality and he was a total nerd. He was tired of being bullied for being himself, so he created someone who was popular, cocky and not afraid of being himself. He told the Warblers and New Directions about it and they didnt believe him, so he told them he would sing a song he wrote about it if it would help them understand. He stood on the stage fidgeting nervously which surprised most onlookers. He took a deep breath and started singing. 

"If only you,  
You could see,  
The darkest place that you could be.  
Oh, maybe then you'd understand.  
From desert heat to cobbled streets,  
From broken home to the city beat.  
There's so much more than could know."

Everyone is shocked by how much emotion is held in the vibrato of his smooth voice. It was so much more than you could fake convincingly. 

"So take me back,  
When I believed.  
Back when I was unafraid,  
Just like a thief."

These lines shocked everyone, especially Kurt. The big bad Sebastian Smythe scared? He just couldn't believe it but when he looked Sebastian in the eyes he saw it was the complete truth. 

"If I could live a thousand times,  
If I could make a thousand tries,  
Maybe then I'd get it right.  
The more I see, the more I know.  
That everyone just wants a show,  
No we don't want to see the truth."

'That's true.' Rachel thought. She didn't want to believe that this was the real Sebastian. It was easier when she could blame a lot of her problems on the brunette Warbler. Though she is sure that this is someone she could get along with. 

"So take me back,  
When I believed.  
Back when I was unafraid,  
Just like a thief.  
And all the heights,  
That I could reach.  
Back when I was unafraid,  
Just like a thief."

Santana had a new found respect for the Criminal Chipmunck. It sounds like he's been through a lot. She's sure she would enjoy being friends with this person. 

"When the stars look down on me,  
What do they see?"

'Someone worth saving.' Thought Blaine.

"When the stars look down on me,  
What do they see?"

'My best friend.' Thought Thad 

"When the stars look down on me,  
What do they see?"

'A really sweet and cool person.' Thought Sam.

"When the stars look down on me,  
What do they see?"

'Someone I'm never letting get hurt again.' Thought Mercedes.

"When the stars look down at me,  
What do they see?"

'One of us.' Thought David.

"So take me back,  
When I believed.  
Back when I was unafraid,  
Just like a thief.  
And all the heights,  
That I could reach.  
Back when I was unafraid,  
Just like a thief."

Sebastian closed his eyes eyes expecting jeers that didn't come. He almost got knocked down by a small body clinging to him. He looked down at Rachel in surprise before smiling and hugging her back. After that he smothered in hugs from Thad, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Santana. The tightest hug was Santana's and Sebastian thought he might have suffocated if she held him any tighter. 

~1 YEAR LATER~

They all became friends not long after that and it took about another year for Sam and Sebastian got together but they did. :)


End file.
